The Griffindor Girl
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: A new student arrives at Hogwarts and suddenly finds herself deep in the secrets and romance of the school. But after a few days who will she choose the boy she thinks she can't have or the boy who wants her ?


My names Macy Rose Thompson and I am a student at Hogwarts Academy. I'm a pureblood and a Griffindor which is very rare trust me. It could have something to do with the fact that most purebloods are arrogant little cockroaches like Malfoy. Anyway, I have a secret to tell you but you can't tell anyone, I don't know why I'm saying this because your just a diary but I needed to tell someone my secret before I disappear and so here it is.

I found a blank journal in the hallway this morning and I have been thinking about it all day. I've finally decided to write in it. 'Hello, my name is Macy, I'm 16 and in Griffindor' I don't think thats the best way to start a diary but I couldn't think of anything else. Turning back to the diary after inking up my quill I saw that the words had vanished completely and in their place was a new set of words. ' Hi Macy, my name is Tom and I am a Slytherin' Oh great, not only is there a person on the other side of this diary, its a slytherin. Maybe, I shouldn't write in it anymore, if there is a slytherin involved then nothing good can come of it. But I did every night since then and I felt myself having feeling towards the boy at the other end of the book.

It went on for a few weeks I would write about my day and Tom would tell me about his. I started to really like Tom and felt that we were quite close friends and I trusted him a lot. However, the next few days I hadn't been able to write at all as Professor McGonagol (sorry for spelling) was implementing a new scheme where a griffindor and a slytherin would be put into a small cottage outside of the castle and would have to live together and get along. And of course I would get stuck with Malfoy but there were only two other pairs Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter.

When I finally got to the cottage after lessons I saw that all our stuff had been moved in as promises and walking around I found the bedroom. Yes, you heard me the bedroom not bedrooms. We were required to share a room. It was a beautiful room though done up in silver and gold with two single beds , one with gold and green bedding and one with silver and red.

A large curse from the other room made me jump as I made my way back to the front of the house to see Draco Malfoy stood there looking very pissed off. The more I looked at him, the more attracted I felt towards him. Luckily, he just stormed past me into the bedroom.

Draco is such an awful room mate. He acts like I'm the scum of the earth by avoiding me or when he does speak to me its to tell me that I'm a traitor hanging out with griffindor mudbloods when I should be in Slytherin with the rest of the purebloods.  
I don't understand his problem but then I also don't understand why every wednesday he brings a different girl back to the cottage and I have to go and stay with hermione and Blaise to stop myself from going insane. However, no matter how hard I try not to think about him, he creeps into my thoughts.  
I started talking to Tom again recently and I told him about how I felt towards Draco. He got really weird with me. Telling me to beware, that not everyone is who they seem. I thought he was just jealous but after a while I started becoming really defensive saying about how he was just a guy trapped in a diary and what would he know.  
I got rid of the diary after that, I just left it in a dark corner of the library. I needed to focus on people who were real. I know that Harry liked me but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make myself like him. He could only ever be a friend to me. Especially now that Draco seemed to be calming down around me. Well, he would stand in the same room as me without being rude.  
Thats when it happened. My life was going too well, I was getting good grades and I had friends. Then the owl post came and my whole life changed. Draco walked in after it happened to find me crying in the corner. He lifted me up and walked me over to the bedroom. Laying me on the bed he stroked my hair, whispering soothing words in my ear as I fell asleep.  
Waking up I felt confused an then the memory of last night came back, the letter and Draco. Oh god, Draco had been so nice to me. I don't understand I thought he hated me. But I guess I have bigger problems now.

The letter had contained the most devastating news. It had told me that my parents had been in a car accident and that I would become a permanent boarder at Hogwarts.  
It took a few days of lying in bed not doing anything and having Draco forcing me to eat. I didn't know how to take his new behaviour. Its horrible to say but I didn't feel too terrible about the death of my parents. I didn't grow up with them, they paid board for me at an all girls school.  
It had been four days since the letter and easing myself out of bed after Draco had left I got ready and ran to my first lesson and slid into my seat just as class started. At lunch I was just relieved I had made it this far as I ate my lunch. I glanced up to see if Draco was over at the slytherin table yet. I caught his eye and gave him a smile, he gave me his classic smirk and a wink before turning back to his friends.  
That evening I was home hours before Draco, then I realised it was wednesday. Great. I went back into the room, grabbed some more layers and walked down to the lake. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but the lake was pitch black and looked more depressed than I was. Smiling slightly I found a cosy spot near some trees, curled up and gazed at the stars.  
I felt so relaxed, it was beautiful. The sound of a twig snapping in two jolted me out of my tranquil state to assume a standing position, ready to run. Thats when I felt a hand go over my mouth as the other one wrapped around my waist.

"Why are you out here all by yourself ? Are you hiding from me ?" My breath caught, Draco. He was here. I twisted in his arms so I was looking up at him. "The more important question is what are you doing here ? Its a wednesday, shouldn't you be back at the cottage with some girl ?" I whispered to him.  
I was shocked when he swept me up into his arms and walked us back to the cottage. He laid me down on the sofa whilst whispering "I don't want a different girl". A warm thrill rushed through me a he said those words. Before he could move back from the sofa, I reached up, wrapped my hands around his neck and pressed my lips to his.  
Sparks flew as he kissed me back, devouring my mouth. His hands wrapped around my head, sliding through my hair. Fireworks splashed in my mind. All I could think about was him, his silver eyes blazing with passion as he looked down at me, his hair which was almost like the sun it was so dazzling. His muscles rippled as he jumped over the sofa to sit next to me.  
I felt so at peace. With a nice movie on, a warm blanket with hot chocolate and Draco's arms wrapped around me. It was perfect. The film finished and as I looked over I noticed Draco had fallen asleep. Turning off the tv, I tucked Draco up under the blanket making sure he was comfortable before turning out the light and going to bed.  
Rolling out of bed to turn off the alarm. I sighed, happily remembering last night. Walking into the kitchen I heated up some pancakes and got some of the chocolate sauce and drizzled it over them. I put Draco's on a plate and walked into the bedroom to sort my bag out whilst waiting for Draco to finish in the shower.  
Draco walked me up to the school. Luckily we both had the same class so it didn't look too weird that we were walking to the same area. Snape looked extremely annoyed today which meant that Defence against the Dark arts would be a very painful lesson today. It wasn't too bad I didn't get picked to go up against anyone in Slytherin-I swear all they do is practise spells to hurt people.

Classes seemed to drag on forever but eventually it hit lunchtime. I didn't think I could have lasted any longer. Lunch was good. I sat with Hermione and Harry, they asked me if they could talk to me somewhere more private. So we ended up in Murtle's bathroom.  
That was the worst lunch of my life Harry and Hermione had decided to host an intervention for me because they had noticed me and malfoy. I told them that he was amazing and that I loved him, they didn't understand saying I was just in denial. I stormed out I couldn't listen to anymore.  
I didn't know where I wanted to be but I knew I didn't want to be anywhere near the school at this time. I decided that I didn't want to go to the cottage so I went down to the lake where Draco had found me last night and his behind a wall of bushes. I stayed there for hours watching the sun go down.  
I fell asleep and thats where Draco found me a few hours later. He came and sat next to me, "Will you please stop running away from me, I can't handle the constant worry about you" I looked up at him " Draco I wasn't running away from you. Hermione and Harry they don't understand they told me I was in denial, that you were horrible and cruel and that I should leave you. I couldn't take it anymore even after I told them I was in love with you they just kept going. I'm sorry". He pushed my chin up, "What did you say?" Looking into his eyes, I didn't know if I could say it again so I just whispered into his ear "I'm in love with you Draco Malfoy".

"Good because I love you and I don't plan on ever letting you go." Draco's words filled me with love and joy as I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my lips to his. He kissed back and soon we were kissing like the other person was our lifeline but for me Draco was. A few evenings passed of doing the same thing. We would return to the cottage kiss for a while, do our homework, have dinner, kiss a little more then watch a movie. But tonight was different there was something a bit off about Draco. He seemed distracted. We did everything and were just waiting for whatever movie Draco had put in whilst I was cooking to actually load. Then I saw it. The words appeared on the screen as Draco got down on one knee. My heart leaped, tears over flowed and slipped down my cheeks. As he pulled out the ring, it was beautiful. Silver with a perfectly cut solitaire in the middle of the band. Picking it up off of its bed of velvet. He held it in front of my ring finger "Will you make me the happiest man alive because without you I cannot eat cannot think and cannot live. I need and love you more than I have ever done so before. Even more than I thought it capable to love someone else. But I love you and I would like you to be mine forever so will you marry me ?"  
"Draco in all my life I have never met someone worth living for, worth loving but you. You make me feel alive, safe, special. I love you Draco." He slipped the ring onto my finger as he swept me into his arms and kissed me.


End file.
